The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses.
A certain image forming apparatus includes a casing, an optical scanning device, an upper cover, a front cover, a shutter, and a linkage member. The upper cover and the front cover each are openable and closable relative to the casing. The shutter is openable and closable relative to the optical scanning device. When the upper cover is opened, the linkage member closes the shutter. When the upper cover is closed, the linkage member opens the shutter. The shutter in a closed state blocks a light path of a laser emitted from the optical scanning device.